Pour la considération d'un rêve
by Baka27
Summary: [Défi sur la jalousie] De quoi un dieu des rêves peut-il bien être jaloux ? Rien ni personne ! Sauf peut-être...


Coucou les gens :3

Me voilà de retour sur Saint Seiya avec un petit défi sur un personnage inventé, avec pour thème la jalousie ! (c'est à moi qu'on a demandé un défaut, j'aurais su j'aurais fermé ma gu... XD)

Personnage imposé par PeregrinTouque: Ikelos.

Il fallait faire un OS de 700, 800, 900 ou 1000 mots, j'ai fait 900 mots :3

...Oui d'accord, et j'ai posté un jour en retard XD

Je suis pas fière, ni de mon retard ni de mon OS mais bon tant pis XD

Merci à ma Zexy pour le titre ;p

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Dans les enfers se trouvait le paradis, nommé Elysion. Un endroit situé dans une dimension parallèle, peuplée de temples, de fleurs et de papillons. Et deux-trois dieux. Pour être précis, sept dieux squattaient presque chaque jours l'endroit. Le dieu du sommeil, ses enfants et son frère. Et parfois Hades qui venait faire un petit coucou, quand il ne s'occupait pas de ses spectres. Car tous les habitants des enfers - chaque dieu, juge, spectre, chaque PAPILLON de Myu ! - furent ressuscités après le traité de paix entre Hades et Athéna.<p>

Chacun des enfants d'Hypnos avait un caractère bien à lui. Phobetor protégeait ses frères contre tout et n'importe quoi, Morphée était réfléchi et calme, Ikelos était l'un des plus prompts à la colère, Oneiros semblait froid mais était sensible, et Phantasos était une pile électrique sur patte. Rechargeable, la pile. Il semblait insouciant, mais ne vous avisez pas à lui faire une remarque négative sur son physique de lui briser son masque, sinon c'est lui qui brisera votre plus beau rêve. En effet chacun d'entre eux avait un rôle: le plus vieux était le protecteur de tous des mondes, il faisait oublier leur existence aux hommes, le second s'occupait des rêves des héros et des rois de l'ancien temps, le brun des cauchemars divers et variés, l'avant dernier des oracles, et donc, le dernier des rêves que l'ont veut atteindre et des illusions.

Mais ce jour-ci, les quintuplés se reposaient chez leur père Hypnos pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Et au grand dam des plus vieux, Phantasos semblait vouloir ressasser le passé, parler de l'avant dernière guerre sainte, où ils étaient morts. Comprenez que le dieu de l'irréel parlait du grand, du magnifique et du puissant El Cid. Les frères soupirèrent en voyant le plus jeune commencer à s'extasier sur le chevalier, sauf Oneiros, qui sourit timidement, gêné, comprenant son frère. Mais l'illusionniste continuait:

- Il a un air si froid ! Babillait-il. Il est tellement beau et fort !

Ikelos poussa un autre long soupir de désespoir. Une vraie fangirl...

- Tu pourrais pas changer de sujet ? Grogna-t-il. On entend que ça en ce moment.

- Un problème Ike ? Serais tu envieux que je ne parle que de lui ? Demanda le plus jeune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ledit Ike manqua d'exploser de rire. Lui ? Envieux d'un humain ? Quelle blague !

Morphée s'incrusta dans leur "conversation":

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu es étrange, frangin...

Le dieu des cauchemars s'étouffa, choqué.

- De quoi ?!

- Mais c'est vrai ça, ronronna Phanta.

Ikelos leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement le laisser en paix ?

- En quoi je suis jaloux d'un humain et bizarre ?

- Tu fais la tête dès qu'on en parle... Continua le Modeleur.

- En même temps tu fais toujours la tête, se moqua le blond.

- Moi au moins je ne fais pas une crise quand on brise mon faux visage ! Répliqua le dieu des cauchemars, énervé, se levant.

Phantasos fronça les sourcils, avec un air mauvais. Ikelos lui renvoya son regard sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna de ses frères, pour se mettre bien plus loin, adossé à une colonne, hors de vue de ses frères.

En quoi pouvait-il être jaloux de ce stupide chevalier ? Il avait tué ses frères, et était complètement vide d'intérêt ! Et puis Phantasos parlait toujours de lui, et soi-disant c'était pour ça qu'il était jaloux. C'était stupide et illogique, lui et son plus jeune frère se battaient tout le temps !

Ikelos poussa un soupir, et s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Peut-être que la personne inintéressante, c'était lui ? Et qu'il était juste aveugle de ne pas comprendre Phantasos ? C'était vrai qu'il s'était toujours considéré comme le plus stupide de ses frères... Même Hypnos - quand le dieu des cauchemars était bien plus jeune - quand il l'avait vu, avait haussé un sourcil à son air débraillé, à son chien de cosmos lui tournant autour, à ses crocs et à ses yeux plus ambrés que dorés, et avait décrété qu'il ne verrait pas pourquoi il s'occuperait d'une bête stupide. Le lui plus jeune avait juste baissé la tête en pleurant sans bruit, alors que Phobetor se retenait de foutre une grande claque à leur géniteur et que Morphée le prenait dans ses bras.

Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ce que disait leur père. Même si aujourd'hui Hypnos s'en voulait énormément et avait été pardonné, il avait semé la graine du doute.

Était-il vraiment jaloux d'El Cid et de, comme dirait son frère, de sa force et de son intelligence ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait battre à plate couture par le chevalier...

Ikelos poussa un autre soupir triste, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sans faire attention, il invoqua son loup de cosmos qui se mit contre lui, triste pour le dieu.

Ledit dieu sursauta en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il leva les yeux pour voir Phantasos, qui lui souriait en signe d'excuse. En fait, il n'avait pas à être jaloux d'El Cid...

Et puis il lui avait fait une cicatrice, l'autre.

Fin~


End file.
